pixel_survival_2_guidefandomcom-20200216-history
Beginning The Game
Starting the game is always questioned by many new players of Pixel Survival 2. This list are a part of my tips for getting a good start. First off: Choose a good character. There are many different characters to choose from, each with different strengths and weaknesses. (For full list of characters, go here) I recommend choosing a character with a pickaxe and an axe and a weapon, like the Man in suit or the Nurse. You can do the game without a pickaxe or an axe, but it is much harder. If you would do that, go here for tips on starting the game without tools. Next: Accept missions and complete them. Once you have, created a suitable character, you will need to start the game. I would recommend going single player for your first time playing, but you can do multiplayer too (Go here for tips on playing on multiplayer for first time) When you enter the world, you will be in Pixel Town, which is the home base. There are many Non Player Characters (NPC's) you can interact with. Go to the Caveman, left of the Dark Knight (Darth Vader) and left of the Man in Suit. Tap the (A) button when you are next to him. He will give you a mission to get a Wood Wall (Wood + Rock, 95%) which will obtain a Book of Ultimate Survival, which you must use to survive in the Survival Grasslands with. To get to the Grasslands, go to the Cool Guy, right of Man in suit and tap the (A) button again. You will need to jump up from first area, the Nurse will tell you to tap the (B) button over and over again to jump up. Mine the Trees and Rocks until you have gotten at least 1 of each. (Go to the Starting Without Tools page for guidance if you take that path) Then: Accept the Pretzel and Jelly missions. Once you have completed the Wood Wall quest, go to the right of the Cool guy. You will find the Nurse again. Interact with her, and accept the 10 Jellies mission. Complete it, and obtain a Combo Book 1, which will make the next mission easier. Next, go to where the Cool guy is and and press the (B) button and the (->) button and find the Frankenstien NPC. Interact with him, and accept the Pretzel mission. This is where most players struggle at. Finding the herbs are easy: just mine the plants that grow around the Grasslands. Finding a Honey Bug is not very easy. Find the Purple Pots, and keep mining them until you find a Honey Bug, or get jellies and combine them in crafting section of your inventory. Suicide or Die to get back to Pixel Town. After that: Crafting the Pretzel. This is where most players end they're transition from extreme noob to noob. To craft the Pretzel, drag your Combo book 1 up to an open slot. Then exit your inventory, and select that slot and press the (A) button. There is a list of items, but the Pretzel is very first. Tap it and press combine. there is an 85% chance of combine working. It may not work the first time, so have extra crafting items for it. Once you craft it, go to the Frankenstein and press (A). Don't press it when you are holding the Pretzel, or you eat it. He will say thanks. The next time you press him, the gates into the Furnace Room. You have completed my tutorial on how to get from supreme noob to a normal noob. Go here for Part 2 of my easy tutorial: From Noob to Average Player